Doctor Fate (Injustice Composite)
Summary Dr. Fate is a playable character and fallen Superhero from Injustice 2. Like most incarnations of the DC hero, he is made up of two individuals, a human host, namely Kent Nelson, and the god Nabu. Unlike previous incarnations of Dr. Fate who are wise and just, this version is bitter, cynical and has utterly lost faith in humanity and the other heroes, as have the Lords of Fate. Though his mortal host Kent Nelson tries to fight back. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Kent Nelson (host), Doctor Fate Origin: Injustice Composite Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Aura and Healing (With Breath of Life, Doctor Fate can summon a glyph that emits a healing aura that heals him if he is within its range), Flight, Portal Creation, Statistics Amplification (Using dark magic will make his magic attacks stronger than before), Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement (With various spells), Astral Projection, Resistance to Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Immune to Gorilla Grodd's psychic abilities), Immortality (Types 1 and 8, for Nabu), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Martial Arts, Vast Occult Knowledge Attack Potency: Small Country level (Can fight the likes of Superman, Brainiac or The Enchantress who is a powerful magic user like him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with beings like Superman although he is a little bit slower), higher with dark magic and Teleportation Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Can trade blows with the likes of Superman) Durability: Small Country level (Can endure Black Canary's sonic scream without much difficulties and is able to take hits from Superman and other comparable foes) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, up to Planetary with Magic Standard Equipment: The Helmet, the cloak, the Amulet and the Mantle of Nabu Intelligence: High. Doctor Fate has access to a vast supernatural knowledge belonging to the Lords of the Order, allowing him to use powerful magic spells and various supernatural artifacts. Weaknesses: Kent has little free will as even when not wearing the helmet, Nabu is in control of his actions. Will lose his magical powers if the Helmet of Nabu is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Amulet of Anubis:' Doctor Fate sucks the opponent into a portal on his chest that brings him to a room inhabited by three Dr. Fates who slam him into the wall, strike him with two orbs, and push him with an amulet that ejects him out of his chest. Others Notable Victories: Articuno (Pokémon) Articuno's Profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Order Users Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters